Love of the Neglected
by ytfgyigjghgkjhgkj
Summary: In the past, Finn and Santana have been neglected by love, due to betrayal, or just lack of love. Will they find love or will Rachel get in the way of everything? Finntana fanfic
1. Mutual Feelings

**A/N: I thought I would try to get away from "Realization" for a while. Having some writer's block :(. Don't worry though I'm gonna be writing tons of new stories to try to get some new ideas for "Realization". Till I get some more ideas, you guys are going to be seeing way more different stories from me. Finntana FTW! Oh and I hope you guys like the story...If you guys think this is a Finchel fic then you are dead wrong :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related.**

_Santana. _That name just keeps coming up to one boy's mind, Finn Hudson. Every time he thought about her, he gets butterflies in his stomach, his palms get all sweaty, and if he's talking to someone, he starts to ramble on, A LOT. He just wishes these feelings would go away because he is dating Rachel and is in love with her, but is he really in love with her? or is he just substituting the feelings he has for someone else? Maybe a certain Latina Cheerio that's in glee club with him. He just shakes it off, like the feeling he has, doesn't even matter, but deep down, it's gnawing at the bottom of his heart. He wonders to himself every day, _Why he and Santana always sit next to each other. Is it the normal seating arrangements? Just cause? or a deeper feeling that both of them aren't willing to share? _Those are the questions that flashes through Finn and Santana's mind every time they sit together. The two, just shake it off and just assumes it's just a seating arrangement, not even thinking that the two share mutual feelings towards each other.

As for Santana, when the name _Finn_ comes up in conversation, a picture of Finn appears in her mind. Every single time, she looks into his eyes, she can't be her bitchy self. It would be like kicking an innocent puppy just trying to be your friend. Santana can't keep her knees from going weak or softening her evil glare, when Finn smiles his adorable dimpled smile at her. Every time that happens, she just says, "Get yourself together Lopez. He's just a boy that you slept with." But whenever she says that her heart takes over her mind and tells her, "Just tell him how you feel. The feelings might be mutual." her heart would always argue with her mind, giving her a headache or make her dizzy. That's why Santana commited herself to get to know Finn better. Rachel doesn't have to be the one that can love him, it could be someone else, like a certain Latina. Over the next few weeks, Santana and Finn have been hanging out, playing CoD in his house, heading out for pizza, or just talk. Santana is shocked at first when Finn just wants to talk to her about her day. Usually when she talks to a guy about her day, it always ends up the same, they end up doing the 'deed', but it's entirely different with Finn.

Finn was shocked at first when Santana came to his house one day, holding a plastic bag with some package in it. He invited Santana in, and she gave him that package in return. He was esctatic. Santana got him CoD: Black Ops. When he got over his excitement, he ran up to Santana and picked her up into a spinning hug. At first, Finn was scared because he just hugged the _Santana Lopez,_ but he was relieved that Santana was laughing when he was twirling her around. Santana demanded him to put her down, but when he did, she still had a smile on her face. At that moment, Finn knew that he would do anything to keep that smile plastered on her face, even if it costs him his life. The next few hours were spent on playing CoD: Black Ops, not just by himself, but with Santana. Finn was a really good player, but he is starting to contemplate because ever since he and Santana started playing, she has been beating his ass. After playing for a few hours, Santana had to go home, she told Finn that the game was a present for him, but didn't tell him the reason why. That got Finn thinking about why she had just spent the whole day just playing with him and not playing any of her mind games or trying to get 'naked' with him as Quinn would call it.

When Santana got home from a day with just playing games on Finn's XBox, she had on a genuine smile, one that she had not shown for a really long time. Santana couldn't help, but be happy and excited, she never knew Finn was really nice and acted like a gentlemen, no matter what. Then again, she never really knew Finn outside of his school, all she knew up until now was that he was a football player, he was in glee club with her, and he was Quinn's former boyfriend, but as soon as he heard about the baby scandel, he immediately broke up with her. When Santana learned about Quinn's big secret, she was shocked. She couldn't believe that Quinn of all people would lie about the father's baby. Ever since then, Santana has been really sympathetic and empathetic towards Finn, always giving him support and comforting words. Santana knew she was falling hard for _the Finn Hudson. _She was aware that if she kept on falling for Finn, she might end up heartbroken, but she didn't care, for once in her life, _Santana Lopez_ is taking a huge risk for love. Like her mother said, "San, honey. Love is unexpected, you never know who you can fall in love with, the person that you'll love is probably going to be unexpected, but then again love can't be controlled, it can only be felt by the heart." That is when Santana knew she is taking a huge gamble on the topic of love.

_2:34 A.M._ That was the time Finn read on his digital alarm clock. He has been up for about the entire night thinking about his feelings towards Santana. He wanted to know if those feelings were real or just false love. _Does she have any feelings for me? Are these feelings that I feel for her real? Santana or Rachel? Santana: Beautiful, cool, mellow, gorgeous smile, and nice personality (towards me anyway. I wonder why she is so nice to me?) or Rachel: Over excited, selfish, spoiled, really cocky, can be a bitch about 90% of the time, and is to serious about life._ Finn knew that at _2:46 A.M _he chose the fgirl he wants to be in a relationship, but the girl is not his current girlfriend, he chose the girl that took two things, his V-Card and more importantly his heart.

Santana woke up with a smile on her face. She got a goodnights rest, had a wonderful dream about a world where she isn't second to Rachel and Finn showers her with gifts and attention. Santana was excited, today is the day that Finn promised her that he would take her to _Put-Put's Miniature Golfing Arena_. That place was one of Santana's favorite childhood memories, it had an arcade, huge food court filled with amazing food, amazing view of the stars that shine at night, and of course the miniature golf course. _This is going to be the best day ever!_ Santana thought to herself with smiling ear to ear. She got up and out of her bed and started getting ready for a day of school and glee club, then head home and take a shower to go hang out with Finn. Santana never in her life thought she would fall for an awkwardly tall, goofy, dimpled smiled, brown puppy dog eyes kind of boy. Especially not a guy like Finn Hudson. If Santana would have to list pros and cons for Finn, should would have about 6-9 hundred pros and one con. The one con would be, Finn is in love with and dating Rachel _fucking_ Berry.

_Holy shit! Holy shit! I'm freakin' out! I'm breaking up with Rachel today, but I don't know how it's going to go. I just isn't there isn't going to be a catfight involved._ Finn thought to himself. After realizing that he is falling for Santana, he knew he had to break up with Rachel and tell Santana about the 'more than friendship' feeling he has towards the Latina. A scared Finn Hudson went to Rachel's locker hoping that he would find her there. He did. _Time to man up Finn!_ He said giving himself a pep talk. Finn went up to Rachel and told her that he can't keep up the facade anymore. He told her that he has feelings for somebody else and he only has a sisterly love for Rachel. Rachel well being Rachel, threw a mini-tantrum and did her diva walk out, leaving Finn standing at her locker, looking dumbfounded. Now he has to go tell Santana about his feelings. This is going to be either a really long hell of a day or the best day of his life, for one Finn Hudson.

Santana was just sitting in the choir room sitting next to Brittany. Brittany was doodling on her notebook. If one was going to look through Brittany's notebook, you would find a lot of duck and dolphin drawings and _Brittany and Santana are BFFL's _scribbled in nice cursive letters. Ok back to Santana. She was just sitting there minding her own business, when Rachel walked in with a very angry look on her face. The weird thing about Rachel Berry is that you don't have to ask her what's going on, she automatically tells you when a pair of eyes are on her. Rachel told the enitre glee club, minus Finn, that he just broke up with her because he didn't have any feelings for Rachel. She also told the glee club that Finn said he had feelings for someone else. Santana perked up instantly. When she heard that she smiled to herself, not her usual smirk, but an honest to god smile. Then she realized that she might be in over her head. Rachel did say that he had feelings for another girl, but was the girl her or someone else she doesn't know or some other girl in the glee club. Santana's mind went into overdrive just thinking about this.

_Okay, Hudson. Time to tell Santana about your feelings for her. Be a man! _Finn thought trying to calm his nerves and get the courage to tell Santana. As he walked into the choir room, all eyes were on him. Quinn and Sam gave him an encouraging smile (Ever since Sam and Quinn started dating, Finn and Quinn rebuilt their relationship, now they're the best of friends), Brittany, Artie, and Puck gave him a slight nod, letting him know, that they are behind him. _Hmmm strange, I never thought that Brittany, Artie, and Puck would know about my feelings towards Santana. Well then again everybody in glee club knows except Rachel and of course Santana._ Finn thought to himself. Mike and Tina exchanged a look with Finn telling him that everything will turn out better than he planned, Mercedes gave him a bright shining smile, Finn wondered what Kurt would do at this moment if he hadn't transferred to the all boys school, Rachel gave him a deathly glare, but he didn't care. He was a little scared because Santana was trying to avoid his eye contact. He walked up to Santana and asked her if he can talk to her in private, Santana agreed. When Finn and Santana got to the parking lot, Finn started to say, "Santana, I know you said that you don't date, but please I'm begging you, just hear me out. A few weeks ago before we started hanging out I started to get these strange feelings. At first, I just shook it off, but when you and I started hanging out I realized the strange feelings I had, were towards you. Then yesterday night when you left after playing on the XBox with me, I then realized that the strange feelings was not friendship towards you, but love. Not the brotherly, sisterly love, the kind of love that can't keep me away from you. I can't stop thinking about you, you're always in my mind 24/7, and when everytime I see you, I can't help, but want to kiss you." Finn started to ramble.

For once in her life, _Santana Lopez_, is absolutely speechless. Finn just poured his heart out telling her about his feelings towards her. Santana was happy right now, but her facial expression didn't really show it. She was trying to find the words, but couldn't. After realizing that she had feelings towards Finn, she automatically denied it, but soon she started to see the good him and started to respect him for staying in glee club even though his reputation was going down the toilet, staying strong after the baby gate scandel, and of course being brave enough to be his goofy self around Santana. After several minutes, Santana finally pulled herself back to reality and told Finn about her feelings for him. Once she finished, it was Finn's turn to try to pull back to reality. She then saw Finn's smile widen every second that goes by. Before she could even say anything, Santana was engulfed in a huge bear hug by Finn. Santana found herself laughing, smiling, and hanging on to Finn because he was spinning her around. Santana knew that she had finally won the battle to have Finn, but she doesn't know that she hasn't won the war between her and Rachel.

Finn is oozing of happiness. He finally has the girl of his dreams, even though the girl doesn't show it during school or to anyone else, except him. It's only been a few minutes that Finn told Santana about his feelings and Santana telling him the same thing and now they're holding hands and walking back into the choir room. To tell the truth, everyone in glee club wasn't shocked, well except Rachel. The whole glee club was happy for both Finn and Santana. They never really liked Finn and Rachel together because being Finn, he was to in love with Rachel that he was to blind to see that she only cared about herself and not anyone else. But now, he has seen Rachel's bad side, he learned that during last year when Quinn was pregnant and he was still in love with her, Rachel was trying to break them up just for her to have him. She didn't bother to think about anyone's feelings, except her own. Quinn had to tell him herself about Rachel's devious plan (Finn was to distracted and stressed out to realize). After learning that, he was furious, that was one of the reasons why Finn wanted to break up with Rachel. His number one reason was that he was completely in love with and head over heels for one _Santana Lopez._ Let's get back to the present. Everyone in glee club went up to Finn and Santana and congratulated them. The guys saying, "Hudson you've finally man up!" Puck saying, "If you hurt her I swear I will kick your ass, she's like a sister to me." The girls were around Santana saying, "Way to go San. You finally won Finn's heart." Quinn said, "Don't ever push him away. He might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he knows when to be serious."

After the glee club's little happy outburst, Rachel came up to Finn and Santana and she slapped Finn right across the face, leaving a lingering sting.

Finn didn't really knew how to respond to Rachel's little stunt, but to just be slightly dazed. He finally pulled himself back to reality, in time to see Santana lunging at Rachel for what she just did. He was speechless at first. Usually, Santana is really good at controlling her temper when insults fly or when someone she loves gets hurt. She usually just gives said person a glare or slushie them, but this time it has gone to far. He finally shook off the initial shock and helped Puck try to pull Santana off of Rachel. It took them about 10 mintues to fully restrain Santana. The damage Santana cause weren't that bad, considering the Rachel was in a fetal position covering her face, but Finn and Puck were pretty sure that Rachel was going to have A LOT of bruises. Santana was calming down, Finn knew that, but he kept his arms wrapped around her waist, just in case she goes ballistic again. Puck was keeping a firm stance with his back facing Santana and Finn. Everyone was trying to calm Santana down as much as possible. Kurt and Mike were the only ones brave enough to go check on Rachel to see if Santana has done any damage to her face. She was lucky, Rachel doesn't have any injuries on her face, but her arms and legs weren't, by tomorrow she is going to have a lot of bruises covering her arms and legs. After Kurt and Mike checking to see if Rachel was ok, Santana finally calmed down. Right now she had a glare on her face, but behind that glare she was happy. She was currently sitting on Finn's lap and her head tucked under his chin. Rachel came up to Finn and Santana, but she was blocked by Quinn and Brittany, the two were both wearing matching glares that could put Santana's bitch glare to shame. With that, Rachel walked out of the choir room seeking safety and probably an ice-pack.

After Rachel's departure, Mr. Shue finally walked into the choir room, he apologized why he was so late. His face got really red when Artie asked that if he was with Ms. Pillsbury in his car, making out. Everyone in the choir room erupted into laughter at Mr. Shue's hilarious reaction. He then asked where was Rachel and why Santana was on Finn's lap. The whole glee club took turns telling the story to Mr. Shue, he nodded a lot listening intently to who was currently talking. Mr. Shue seemed to understand the situation that Finn and Santana was in, even he knew that Finn and Santana had feelings for each other. When everyone finished telling the story to Mr. Shue, he was happy that Santana and Finn are together, but he was sorta dissapointed that Santana attacked Rachel. After Mr. Shue was done lecturing Santana, Rachel walked in the choir room with a cold compress on her shoulder. Quinn and Brittany used all their energy not to burst out laughing. Santana was still sitting on Finn's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. Rachel went and took a seat without saying anything, so Mr. Shue decided to start the lesson. The glee club meeting was cut short because Ms. Pillsbury needed Mr. Shue to help her move her furniture in her office, everyone in glee exchanged looks knowing that it meant way more than moving furniture. The glee clubbers decided to just hang out at the football field and just chill. They never get a chance to just unwind because Mr. Shue always manages to get them to do a number or a song, every meeting.

During their chilling time, Puck, Finn, Mike, Artie, Sam, even Kurt was playing some football, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana we're talking about a triple date next weekend, Tina and Mercedes were talking fashion, and Rachel was well getting another cold compress. _It's amazing how that a year ago we weren't even this close to each other, now we're best friends looking out for each other._ Santana thought to herself wearing a genuine smile.

"Looks like Finn has something to do with that smile you have plastered on your face." Quinn said with a teasing tone.

"Yeah. You're like a kid that just saw a gay shark for the first time." Brittany said, her blue eyes shining at the mention of a 'gay shark'.

"No guys. I'm just happy that the people in glee club are so close to each other. A year ago we were slushieing everybody in this glee club, now, we count on them to watch our backs as they do the same." said a wise Santana.

"You're right. Last year we were horrible people, but we learned once we joined this unique glee club, that we are a part of something special, unlike the cheerios. Now we've changed for the better, we look out for everybody in this glee club, and when we least expected, we fell in love with someone that actually treats us right." Brittany said.

Quinn and Santana were overwhelmed, never in their 14 years of knowing each other, Brittany said anything, well wise. Usually Santana and Quinn would think that Brittany was in her own little world, not knowing about the real world, that everybody has to face. Now the two know that Brittany was never in her own world, she was in the real world ignoring what people said about her and doing what makes her happy.

"Britt, you're not really a person to be known for your words, but now to us you are. Thanks for the words of wisdom." Santana said with a smile on her face. Lately she's been doing that a lot.

"Britt, you're a lot smarter than everyone give you credit for." said Quinn.

"I know. I was scared that if I was smart like that, people would hate me and give me a slushie facial everyday like Rachel." said Brittany.

"You don't have to be anymore. If someone slushies you they will get hell from everybody in this glee club." Santana and Quinn both said at the same time.

By then their conversation was interrupted by Finn, Sam, and Artie coming over to see how their girlfriends were doing. It's sweet that those three boys care so much about their girlfriend. Finn asked Santana and the other two girls to see what they were up to. Santana just replied that they were wondering if the boys would all like to go on a date together.

**A/N: SOOOOOOO What do you guys think? Is it good? Is it better than my "Realization" story? What's your favorite part? What's your least favorite part? Any favorite couples aside from Finntana? Do you like Brittany's wisdom? Should I make Artie be able to walk?(I'm just joking about the Artie one. I would love for Artie to be able to walk again... I should write that as my next story! I'll let you guys know when it's up if I do write the story. Review and tell me what you guys think of the story so far! It would mean a lot!**

**P.S I'm writing a Glee fluff story! Each chapter will be long with various other couples, like, FinnXSantana, FinnXQuinn, FinnXBrittany, PuckXRachel(that's a maybe...), KurtXBlaine, QuinnXSam, etc. **


	2. First Date

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys like it... I seem to be saying that a lot lately. Did you know that Harry Shum Jr. was on iCarly? **

**Question Time: If you were to meet Santana in person, not Naya Rivera, but her character, would you? What do you think she would say to you? Tell me what you guys think if that would happen. Review to let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee related!**

Finn was on top of the world right now. He has the girl of his dreams, he rebuilt his friendship with Quinn and Puck, got closer to the whole glee club, and he's going on a triple date with Quinn and Brittany's boyfriends to Breadstix. Right now, the whole glee club is still chilling on the football field, just enjoying the weather. Quinn and Sam were walking around the track field holding hands and talking, Brittany was on Arties lap making out, Mike and Tina were being random, Mike is turning around with his hands up trying to get as many hi-5's from Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes, Puck had to go home early because his sister is sick and he needs to go tend to her, and of course the newly couple, Finn and Santana, they were lying on the grass with Santana's head resting comfortably on Finn's chest, and Finn's left arm wrapped around her waist, as they were looking at the sky basking in the sunshine. _This is by far the best day of my life, EVER!_ Finn thought to himself, he thought it was the best day ever due to Santana agreeing to be his girlfriend, Puck agreeing to not chase after Santana, and going on a triple date next Saturday. Yup, this is the best day of Finn Hudson's life.

Santana has never been one to be the type of person to show her feelings, but when she's with Finn she just can't help but let herself go and just have fun. _Finn is finally mine, I don't care about all my troubles when I'm with him. _Santana thought to herself. She let out a sigh of content and snuggle closer to Finn. Santana was never a girl to be known as a cuddler or snuggler, but Finn managed to change that in one day, he really is a keeper. She knew that Finn would never hurt her intentionally, he would be their for her no matter what, supporting her decision even though other dissapprove, and most of all she now knew that both she and Finn are falling for each other. Santana also knew that she won the battle not the war, Rachel is going to fight back. She grew sad all of a sudden, why would Finn choose her? She was known for her reputation, her reputation isn't really as good, Santana was known for being the school slut, manipulating every guy and girl to fit her needs, being a bitch to everyone she meets, even the teachers and her superiors. Finn seemed to notice her conflict going on in her mind because she has tensed up.

"San, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Finn asked sitting up, Santana following suit.

"Why would you date me? Why would you want me to be your girlfriend? Finn, I'm not like Quinn or Rachel, you know my reputation pretty well, I manipulate people, I'm a bitch to everyone, everyone knows me as the school slut. I can't be like Rachel, I'm not cocky or throw mini tantrums, I'm also not like Quinn, I'm not perfect, I don't have parents that support her now, my parents are barely home because they are workaholics. Why would you choose me, Finn?" Santana said. She felt warm tears running down her tan face and landing on the skirt of her Cheerios uniform.

"I want to date you because you are not a bitch when you're around me, you're super nice, outgoing, headstrong, a little stubborn I'll admit, but that's why I wanna date you. I need someone that will actually want to know me better, willing to put up with my childish antics, and most of all a girl that can love me. Santana, I don't care about your reputation, I care about you, I wanna be with you, you're not a slut, you're a girl that hasn't has anyone to truly love, and I wanna be the guy you truly love." Finn said. He eyed Santana trying to read her facial expression, he failed.

Santana was yet again speechless. Finn always manages to see the good in her and not the bad, he's willing to stay with her because of her good traits and not her bad. Santana felt Finn grab her and put her on his lap and just hugged her, rubbing her back, in hopes to make her feel better. Santana let the tears fell, she needed to release them, she knew that if she doesn't, the stress and anger will build up and one day she will go ballistic. Finn tucked his chin over her head and told her words of support and comfort. Santana can't help, but let out a small little laugh. She knew that she wasn't laughing at anyone for one in her life, she was laughing at herself. Santana thought about bad things about her and that no one would truly love a girl like her, but Finn helped Santana see the good in her, bringing out the real Santana, that later in the future the whole glee club would get to see.

Finn knew that Santana was a strong, independent girl, but never in his life, he would see Santana sitting on his lap, with his arms wrapped around her, looking sad, helpless, and vulnerable. He never knew that Santana thought about herself in such a degrading way. At that moment he promised himself, that he would make Santana see the good in her, showing her that she is not the school's slut, she will learn that she's a different person, she just needs the trust of people. Finn didn't know that Santana had her heartbroken so many times, that she just refused the feeling of love, but when she met Finn and got to know him better, she started falling for him. Not because he was the star quarterback, or that he was hot, or the way he carries himself in front of the student body. She fell for him because of his personality, his dopey dimpled smile, his chocolate brown eyes that seem to look into her soul, his child like behavior when he's around her and his loved ones, and most of all his carelessness towards his safety, but loving towards his friends and family. Finn learned that when ever his mom or Quinn is upset, he always just stays quiet and gives them a long bear hug, hoping to cheer them up, he some how manages to get the idea that whenever his mom or Quinn was upset back when they were dating, was his fault he would go all out to make them feel better. Carole, Finn's mom, got a bunch a charms for her bracelet from Finn, when he thinks that it's his doing when she's sad or upset. Quinn would get a small little cute teddy bear that would say sorry on it's belly, which by the way, Quinn has a big collection of Finn's _I'm Sorry_ teddy bears. Finn contemplated on what to buy for Santana, so that she can be happy again. A few minutes have passed and Satana has finally calmed down.

"You okay, San?" Finn asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for being here for me, Finn. It's really nice of you." Santana whispered. She hated showing her vulnerable side, but she doesn't mind because she trusts Finn.

"No prob. I'll always be here for you and that's a promise I will keep till the day I die." Finn whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run up Santana's spine. Santana thought it was really cliche what Finn said, but she couldn't care less. What Finn said, made Santana's heart melt, his voice was full of sincerity and loyalty.

"Come on. It's time fo me to drive you home." Finn said, grabbing Santana's hand and leading her to his car.

"Why? It's to early. I wanna stay here longer." Santana said with a pout starting to form.

"Well if we stay a little longer, than you won't have time to get ready." Finn retorted. Santana gave him a confused look. _What was he talking about? _Santana asked herself.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked, curiosity showing in her voice.

"Haha. You forgot? We were suppose to go to _Put-Put's Miniature Golfing Arena._" Finn said in the cheesy announcer voice. Santana couldn't help, but smile at his child like behavior.

"Yeah, I did forget, but in my defense a lot happened today that made me forget about our plans. You know, you telling me about your feelings, me returning the same feelings, me almost killing Rachel." Santana said. Finn was amazed she manage to mention everything that happened today like it was normal, but Finn knew that her voice had a hint of excitement when she mentioned about him having feelings for Santana. Finn drove Santana to her house, for her to get ready for their first official date as a couple. To tell the truth Finn and Santana was nervous as hell. Finn was nervous because he has very serious feelings for Santana, he knew that impressing her was going to be a challenge, but Finn didn't know that he has impressed Santana already. For Santana, she was nervous because this is the first time she's going on a date with a guy that she truly likes, not with a guy that she likes in a 'I just want to get into your pants' kinda way. It has been about 20 minutes, and Finn is shitting in his pants (not literally), he thought that Santana stood him up, boy was he wrong. As Finn was about to turn on the T.V to pass the time, he heard footsteps coming down the staircase, he looked around and saw the most beautiful sight his eyes have ever layed on.

Finn was not a man for words, he's usually a little shy, especially around Santana, but since she just came down in a red tanktop and a pair of black skinny jeans that hug every curve runing down her waist. The best thing Finn thought was well Santana's hair wasn't in it's high ponytail, it was down, her hair cascading down, passing her shoulders a few inches, framing her face. _She is the true vision of beauty. Why can't she keep her hair down like that, makes her look more beautiful._ Finn thought to himself. Santana was starting to get a little worried because Finn hasn't said anything about her.

"Finn? How do I look?" Santana asked cautiously.

"Sorry. I'm just speechless. You look beautiful. So beautiful that I'm at a lost for words." Finn said. Santana turned away to hide her blush, but she couldn't hide the smile that she is wearing currently.

"Thanks, Finn. I was starting to get a little worried." Santana teased.

Finn was excited for his first date with Santana, he's taking to her to her favorite childhood place, which makes him and her happy. Santana took her bad and opened the door, waiting for Finn to put on his hoodie so they can head out. He walked her to the passenger seat and opened her door for her. _He's such a gentlemen. No wonder Quinn always talks about him during freshman and the first half of sophomore year. _Santana thought to herself. She knows for sure that Finn and Quinn are just really close to each other, they just have a strong brotherly, sisterly love. Santana smiled to herself, she was remembering when Sam and Quinn made it official that they were dating, Finn sprung up from his seat with Santana following him towards Sam and Quinn. Santana didn't know what Finn was going to do, but she figured it out soon. Finn literally threatened Sam that if he hurts Quinn, Finn will get Puck to join in on the bashing. Quinn and Sam's eyes widened, Quinn slapped Finn on the back of his head, telling him to back off. Sam then reassured Finn and Puck that he won't hurt Quinn, ever. Ok, back to the story, Finn started to drive towards Put-Put's. The drive there was filled with Finn and Santana singing along to the songs playing on the radio, 38 cheesy jokes that was all from Finn. The couple finally reached their destination, as they got out of the car they said a pink neon sign that said _Put-Put's Miniature Golfing Arena. _Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she hasn't been to Put-Put's in 8 years, memories of family bonding filled her thoughts. Her thoughts disappeared when Finn laced his fingers with Santana's, sending an electric shock that ran up her arm. Santana led Finn inside the ticket booth, Santana offered to pay, but Finn beat her to it, saying that a gentlemen always pays on the first date. She slapped him playfully and told him that was cliche, but she liked it.

There date was spent on playing miniature golf, walking around the course, holding hands, eating the amazing food at the food court, and enjoying their first date. Santana got a little mad because Finn kept on beating her at every single course they went to.

"Stop winning, Finn." Santana whined.

"No way! I said that to you when we were playing CoD, you slapped the back of my head and said, 'No way Hudson. I never back down at a chance to beat your sorry excuse of an ass!'" said Finn. Instead of him hitting the back of her head and say that her ass was a sorry excuse, Finn walked over her and gave her a short kiss, but the kiss started out innocent and soon got to PG-13. He knew that if he didn't stop, things were going to past PG-13 and heading straight to rated R. Finn broke the kiss, Santana whimpered, he chuckled at her reaction, secretly, Finn thought it was the cutest thing when she pouts and whimpers.

"Hmmm, I should consider losing more if it gets me this make-out session." Santana smirked.

"Yeah, and if I lose, I get hit by you and you telling me that my ass is a sorry excuse." Finn said, giving Santana the unintentional puppy dog eyes look. Her smirk faltered, but it was replace by a real smile.

Santana and Finn continued their game of miniature golf. When the game was done, Finn was basically jumping off the walls because he had a lot of sugar and he won the mini-golf game against Santana. Now they're even. She couldn't help, but laugh hysterically at his behavior, especially when Finn tripped over his own two feet, he was safe and uninjured, well his self-esteem was injured. But when he saw Santana laugh and smile his self-esteem was restored. After the mini-golf game, Santana pulled Finn into a photo booth to take some pictures. The first one was Santana sitting on Finn's lap, with both of them smiling, the second was a mug shot, Finn and Santana couldn't hold in their laughter after their mug shot was taken, but their third pic was of them laughing their heads off, the fourth one was Finn and Santana's forhead against each other, after the fourth shot was taken, Finn started too lean in to kiss Santana and her following suit, their last picture was of them kissing, it was short and passionate. Santana knew that if she kept the kiss longer they would probably end up doing it in the booth right there, and Santana didn't want that, so she broke the kiss first. Finn didn't seem to mind, but the two's forehead was still against each other, content with the comfortable silence. The two stepped out of the photo booth to retrieve their photo strip. They each got a copy, Finn made Santana carry his in her purs because he didn't want the photo booth picture to get damaged. Of course Santana had to tease him a little, but she understood him, she like the picture a lot, especially with them laughing hysterically. The rest of the night was Finn and Santana laying on the top of Finn's truck, looking up at the stars. Santana was shivering, she forgot to bring a jacket with her, she never knew it was going to be a freezing cold night, and it was only 9 o' clock. She was surprised that Finn took off his hoodie and gave it to her to wear. At first she refused because she didn't want Finn to freeze, but when she least expected, Finn put his hoodie over her head until she got her head through the shirt hole. Santana sighed in content, Finn really cared for her, after all, when Finn put his hoodie on Santana, he had good intentions, and he apologized after messing up her hair. She tried to be mad at Finn, but she couldn't, Finn was acting to innocent he kept on looking at her and said sorry every minute. Finn then jumped off the hood of his truck, walked into Put-Put's again, got her hot chocolate and a teddy bear, then walked out again. It's been 10 minutes and Santana is getting a little worried. _Where did Finn go? Was me being mad really mad him seriously sad? Did he have to go to the bathroom? _those thoughts flashed across Santana's mind.

A few more minutes later, Santana was about to jump off the hood of Finn's truck and go looking for him, but her plan failed. As she was about to go look for Finn, he finally came back with something in his arms that Santana couldn't make out. Finn got closer and closer, but the objects in his hand weren't really visible, until he sat back on the hood of his truck again. Santana soon knew what to 1st object in his arm was, it was a teddy bear holding a heart, the second object was a large cup of hot chocolate.

"I thought I would get you some hot chocolate and a teddy bear to make you feel better, and not stay mad at me for messing up your hair." Finn said giving her his dimpled smile.

"I wasn't really that mad at you. I was just a little peeved that you forcibly put your hoodie on me." Santana said snuggling closer to Finn. At Santana's action, Finn instantly wrapped his arms around Santana's waist and pulled her closer to him to keep her warm.

"Thanks for getting me this big teddy bear and hot chocolate. It means a lot to me that you care so much about me." Santana spoke. Finn just hugged her harder, Santana knew that it meant, "No problem, San."

After several minutes of just staying in comfortable silence, Finn took Santana home. Finn looked over to his right to see if Santana was awake, but she wasn't, she was sound asleep snuggling close to the teddy bear, seeking warmth. When Finn arrived to Santana's home, Santana was still asleep, Finn didn't want to wake up Santana so he decided to carry her. It went better than he thought. Mrs. Lopez was at home, so she opened the door for Finn, Mrs. Lopez was happy to learn that the boy her daughter has been telling her about is nice and caring. Santana's mom lead Finn up to Santana's bedroom, she left for Finn to say goodnight. When Finn set Santana on her bed, he planted a soft kiss upon her forehead, and whispered to her, 'Good night, San.' He was about to walk through Santana's bedroom door, when he heard her call his name. At first he thought that she was sleep talking, but when he turned around he was wrong, Santana was awake.

"Hey, San. Sorry, I'll go and let you sleep. See you tomorrow." Finn said.

"No. Please stay, I don't want you to go." Santana pleaded. Finn couldn't say no, Santana wasn't really the one to plead, she's usually the person that is demanding.

"Won't your mom get mad?" Finn asked. He didn't realize that he was walking closer and closer to Santana's bed.

"No, she likes you. It's not like we're going to do it. I want you to just sleep with me tonight that's it." Santana said, patting her bed.

Finn smiled. He walked to Santana's bed, sat down on the right side, took of his shoes, and got under the covers with her. Santana felt strong arms wrapping around her waist and her face instantly colliding into Finn's chest, the electric shock ran through both Finn and Santana. She smiled, it was weird, usually when she's in this position with another guy, they always end up doing the 'deed', but with Finn, he just snuggled closer to her, kissed her forehead and said, "Good night, San." and Finn instantly went to sleep.

Santana was by far, amazed. Finn was so different from all the other guys she's been with. They never want to just cuddle, talk, or just sleep. Finn actually listens to Santana, talks to her, really tries to get to know her and not her body, enjoys her company, and actually likes her for her personality and interests, not her popularity or hotness. Now Santana knows why Quinn always talks about Finn in a positive way, never has she said anything about Finn being a complete ass like most of the boys at William McKinley. Santana was glad Quinn told her all these nice things about Finn, if she hadn't Santana wouldn't try to get to know Finn better and end up falling for him. At that moment, Santana knew that she was not falling for Finn as a crush anymore, she was starting to seriously fall in love with Finn.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Review to let me know. **

**P.S A new chapter of "Realization" is going to up on either Monday or Tuesday! :)**


	3. Simplicity

**A/N: This chapter took a really long time to write, stupid writer's block. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. Any ideas for "Realization?" I'm blocked. Happy Late Birthday Jenn!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related.**

Around 6 o'clock, Finn woke up. He was unaware of his surrounding at first, but then the events of yesterday night flooded back to his brain. Finn, then smiled, he went on his first date with Santana and it went great. He looked down at his chest to see a sleeping Santana, Finn thought it was immensely cute that Santana was sleeping on his chest with a small smile on her face. Santana would probably think the Finn was a creeper considering that he's been staring at her sleeping form for about 15 minutes, but he didn't care. A few more minutes of Finn staring at Santana like she's a goddess, he decided to wake her up. Finn woke Santana up by tickling her, knowing that she is extremely ticklish. At first, Santana just shifted a little, unaware of what was happening to her, but Finn did not give up, he kept tickling her. After a minute, Santana's mind finally registered the thought that she was being tickled. When Finn saw Santana's eyes opened, he went for her tickle spot, his fingers reached both sides of her stomach and started tickling her. Santana immediately jumped a little at the contact, her other response was to laugh her head off. _Of course, Finn would choose a childish way to wake me up._ Santana thought to herself. After another few minutes of Finn tickling Santana and her laughing till her stomach hurts, Finn stopped tickling her. He couldn't help laughing to, he loved Santana's laugh and smile, and to him, her laugh and smile is contagious.

"You suck Finn. I was having a nice sleep till you woke me up." a still laughing Santana said. At her little remark, Finn wrapped his arms around Santana and placed a kiss atop Santana's forehead.

"No, I don't suck. And you know it." Finn whispered into Santana ears, causing a shiver to run up her spine. _Damn it, this boy is going to be the end of me._ Santana thought with a smile playing on her lips.

"I hate it when you're right." Santana said, trying to hide from Finn seeing her blush by burying her face in his chest.

He chuckled. He loved it when Santana was like this, so full of life and happiness. Finn and Santana just layed there in content for a few minutes. The two were happy to be in each others arms, but moments like these can't always stay like this. Their moment was interrupted by Santana's mom opening her daughter's door.

"I hate to bug you two love birds, but breakfast is ready. It's your favorite San." Santana's mom said.

"Okay Mom. We'll be down in a few minutes." Santana said not even embarrassed.  
Santana's parents maybe workaholics, but her mom worked a little less than her dad did. Most of the time Santana won't even see her dad for about a month, if they do see each other it was only for a few hours, but Santana and her dad make the best of time they had together.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Is that okay with you?" Finn asked. Santana couldn't help, but laugh a little. Finn's cheeks were red due to Santana's mom being so cool with them being in the same bed in each others arms.

"No, go ahead. You can borrow my dad's shirt, but I doubt that you can fit into a pair of his jeans because you're to tall." Santana said heading to her mom and dad's room.

Finn went into the room with Santana, to pick out a shirt with her. When Santana was going through her parent's closet looking for a shirt, Finn took the time to think. _I wonder how school is going to go today. I don't want to pull Santana away from a cat fight with Rachel. Maybe I'll ask Quinn and Brittany to keep her calm if Rachel does come up to Santana and start bitching. I hope glee club will be like yesterday, calm and relaxing. I doubt it though, Regionals is getting closer and Mr. Shue is going to work us to the bone like last year. Well atleast no one can steal the set list. _Finn thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Santana throwing a shirt at him.

"This will fit you and the color suits you." Santana said leaving the room and going back to hers.

"Thanks, San." Finn said before he entered the bathroom to take a shower.

Santana doesn't really like taking a shower in the mornning. She hates taking a shower in the morning because she has to go to school and do glee club after school fore 3-4 hours now because of Regionals coming closer. She also hates it because in the shower people contemplate a lot about stuff and last time she took a shower in the moring she was 20 minutes late for school and she got in the shower at 6:30. Like Finn, Santana took this time when Finn was in the shower to think. _He's so sweet. No one has ever treated me like Finn treats me._ Santana didn't really had a lot of time to think because the smell of her mom's blueberry pancakes intoxicated her. She quickly got dressed, did her hair, make up, and went downstairs to eat those delicious pancakes that she gets every once in a while. 20 minutes have passed and Santana wolfed down 2 stacks of pancakes, a stack containing 4 pancakes, and a glass of orange juice. Finn finally got out of the shower and he was wearing his old pair of jeans and Mr. Lopez's shirt. He sat down and ate 3 stacks of pancakes and chugging down 2 glasses of orange juice.

"Did you like my blueberry pancakes, Finn?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"Yeah, I did. The pancakes were amazing! Thank you Mrs. Lopez for the amazing breakfast." Finn said with a smile on his face.

He got up holding the dishes and the glasses hoping to wash the dishes, but Mrs. Lopez got the dishes and glasses and did the dishes, telling Finn to just relax and hang out with Santana before they had to go to school. Finn smiled to himself, Santana's mom was just like his, nice and welcoming. He walked into Santana's bedroom to see her getting her school supplies together. Finn snuck up to Santana and wrapped his arms around her waist. Santana jumped a little at Finn's little move, but she wasn't mad, she was quite happy.

"Hey." Finn said simply.

"Hey. Ready to go to school?" Santana asked.

"San, it's only 7 o'clock. Can't we leave at 7:30?" Finn asked, burying his face into Santana's hair.

"Fine. What do you wanna do?" Santana asked turning around to face Finn.

"I don't know we can just talk. I really wanna learn more about you. Your likes, dislikes, your dreams, why you love to sing and dance." Finn said staring into her dark brown eyes.

"Sure. Where would you like to start?" Santana asked, she was still shocked that Finn wanted to get to know her on a deeper personal level. She owes Quinn a big apology for once calling Finn a sorry excuse of a boyfriend. Then again, Santana didn't really know Finn, she thought that Finn was just like his best friend Puck, till she saw how Finn manned up and took major responsibility when he learned Quinn was pregnant.

"Your likes. I wanna know what you like to do, what you like to watch." Finn said. Santana lead him to her bedroom so that they can talk more comfortably.

"If you really wanna know, I like things that are simple." Santana said, she was going to continue till Finn asked her a question.

"How?" Finn simply asked.

"Well, stuff that are easy to understand, simple things like the sky being blue, the clouds forming shapes, a best friend that simply understands you. Simple like that." Santana tried to describe her definition of simplicity, but failed.

"I get it, it's like now a days, people are overanalyzing everything. They even over analyze a simple relationship with a friend or family member." said a smart Finn.

"You're right, that's what I was trying to say. Who knew? You are pretty smart." Santana teased.

Being Finn, he had to react to her teasing in a childish way. He stucked his lower lip at and said, "You're mean." in a childish tone. Santana couldn't help, but laugh at how childish he was.

"If I was mean would I do this?" Santana said.

Finn didn't have enought time to question Santana's remark due to the Latina crushing her lips against his. Finn reacted instantly. Never in both of their lives have they ever felt so much from a kiss. To Santana the kiss was full of passion, love, gentleness, and not full of lust like most boys that she has kissed. To Finn the kiss was perfect, he never imagined in a million years that he would be kissing_ Santana Lopez_, not for lust, but for love, passion, gentleness. It's funny how the two think differently, but at the same time they think the exact same thing. They truly do balance out each other. When the two both pulled away from the kiss, they were breathless, but nonetheless, they were happy and smiling widely.

"Santana, we have to go to school it's 7:30." Finn whispered.

"Fine, but school is gonna suck a little, Berry is going to get on my nerves, especially during glee club." Santana pouted.

"It's going to be okay. Just ignore her and think positively. And please, no catfight. I don't feel like pulling my girlfriend out of a fight and worry about her being suspended." Finn said getting up and grabbing his keys on top of Santana's desk.

"No promises. For future references, Berry started it, I was just simply defending my wonderful relationship with my amazingly wonderful boyfriend." Santana said hugging Finn.

"Come on, let's go." Finn said. In his mind he hoped that there wasn't going to be any cat fights.

During the car ride to school, Quinn texted Santana. Santana was confused at first. Usually when Quinn texts Santana it's about an extra Cheerios practice. Santana prayed because she did not want another Cheerios practice, she was still sore from last practice, and last practice was three days ago. _I swear, one of these days she's going to shoot someone out of a canon for a routine._ Santana thought. She opened the text message from Quinn. It read:

_Hey San, you're lucky today. Berry is gone for the whole day. She emailed the whole glee club this morning saying she couldn't make it because she has this meeting or something._

_ -Quinn_

As Santana read the message, she couldn't help, but smile. Today was just going to be her and Finn, no Rachel annoying the hell out of them.

"Why are you so giddy?" Finn asked curiously.

"Rachel isn't going to be here because she has this meeting to go to or some other crap. That means that she can't annoy us. I hate to say this, but I'm looking forward to school a little." Santana said, still giddy.

"Well, that's good. Now I don't have to worry about pulling you out of a fight with her. The other good thing is that we can just hang out in glee club." Finn said.

After another few minutes, Finn and Santana got to school. They parted ways for first period. During the first period, Finn was trying to listen to the history teacher's lecture, but failed miserably, he ended up pulling out his phone and started texting Santana. Santana was happy when she got a text message from Finn, she was passing biology with an A, so she didn't really need to listen to the teacher this period, they were just reviewing. Santana opened the text message from Finn. It read:

_Finn: Hey, San. I'm bored. :(_

_Santana: Tell me about it. Biology is boring, but atleast I'm getting an A in it._

_Finn: Lucky. I'm getting a C+ not really meeting my mom's expectations. Well, atleast I'm passing. I have Quinn and Sam to thanks for that._

_Santana: Somebody's a mama's boy. What do you mean you have Quinn and Sam to thank for?_

_Finn: Well since the start of Junior year me and Quinn rebuilt our friendship and Sam is like a new best friend. So they help me study. It was awkward at first because I felt like a third wheel, but now it's cool. Usually our study session is pretty fun, 2 hours of intense studying and 1 hour of relaxing and chilling._

_Santana: Oh kool. Mind if me and Britt join? Brittany needs help with all of her subjects. Considering that since we started high school, she's been pretending to be a little idiotic at times._

_Finn: Wait. What do you mean by Brittany pretending?_

_Santana: You know how last year and freshman year we were really worried about our reputations. Brittany is really smart, but she pretends not to be, so that she can't get slushied like Rachel, but she does have her moments, they are rare though._

_Finn: Wow. I didn't know that. High school really changes a person._

_Santana: I know. Well now we have Mr. Shue to thanks, he taught us that there's more to high school then just being popular. _

_Finn: Yeah, he's like a father to me at times. This is random, but what do you think of Kurt heading over to Dalton?_

_Santana: I think that it's good that he has somebody to look up to, like Blaine. It's weird not having around, he's usually trying to improve all of our outfits, mostly Rachel, but I do miss having him around. And it was nice of him to visit us yesterday._

_Finn: Same. It's weird not seeing his baby face anymore. :(_

_Santana: ...Finn are you secretly gay?_

_Finn: Sorry, Brittany got a hold of my phone. You leave your phone on your desk for two minutes to take notes and she takes it._

_Santana: Oh. That's a relief! :) P.S tell Brittany if she wants to text me she can use her phone._

_Finn: Brittany: I can't I forgot my phone at home, and the battery died. :(_

_Santana: Oh Ok. That's good to know._

_Finn: Brittany: Yeah. I really do need help with all my subjects though. I wanna get into a good college._

_Santana: Hmmm. Well if we win Nationals this year and next year, the whole glee club could probably apply for a scholarship. If all of us help you with your homework considering you aren't the ditzy blonde anymore, you can get it to atleast a 3.5 GPA and you'll get into a college for sure!_

_Finn: Brittany: Thanks San! :D So how's bio? _

_Santana: Still boring. I just wish it would end already. _

_Finn: Brittany: Well atleast second period is glee club, Mr. Shue is probably gonna get us to work on a number to get us ready for Regionals. Then we have an after school glee club meeting for 3 or 4 hours._

_Santana: Just what I need, more dancing and singing. We're just lucky that we don't have Cheerios practice this week because Coach Sylvester is on vacation. To bad she returns on Monday though. :(_

_Finn: Brittany: Yeah only 3 more days of freedom left. We still on for the triple date to Breadstix tomorrow?_

_Santana: Of course. This triple date is going to be awesome._

_Finn: Brittany: I know!_

_Santana: I can't wait._

_Finn: You're having fun talking to her then you're talking to your boyfriend. :(_

_Santana: Jealous?_

_Finn: ...Meanie._

_Santana: Mama's boy._

_Finn: You win._

_Santana: I always win. :)_

_Finn: Sure you do -_- You can text Brittany, I need to write some notes down for the whole class. I'll see you in glee club. :)_

_Santana: Okay. See you then. _

The whole class period, was Finn taking notes to study and Santana and Brittany texting away. Luckily for the blonde, History came naturally to her and she was already raising her grade. He current grade is now the same grade as Finn's, a C+. Finally, the bell rang, giving Finn 5 minutes to empy his backpack and head to glee club. As he walked in to the choir room, he saw Quinn, Santana, and Brittany talking, probably about the triple date tomorrow. Finn didn't want to interupt their conversation, so he decided to join Artie and Sam's conversation. The three guys talked about football plays for the next game, hoping they would win again. Finn decided to drop out the conversation and walked over to Santana and kissed her forehead.

"Cliche!" Quinn faked cough.

"Why is it cliche? You like it when Sam kisses your forehead or cheek." Brittany retorted.

"Touche." Quinn said.

"Can't blame Finn for being an amazing boyfriend." Santana said using a bit of a playful tone.

"Correction, we all have amazing boyfriends, Finn's not the only one." Quinn said as she and Brittany went to their boyfriends.

"They can be so full of themselves sometimes." Finn said.

"Agreed." Santana said giving Finn a hug.

Of course, Finn hugged back, but the hug didn't go as planned. When Finn hugged Santana, he had to arch he back a little because Santana was a foot shorter, so when Finn wrapped his arms around Santana, he heard a rip. Not a flatulence rip, but an article of his clothing ripped, turns out Santana's dad's frame isn't as big as Finn. Being the glee club being really close to each other, they bursted out laughing when they heard the big rip coming from Finn's borrowed shirt. Finn was relieved because it wasn' his pants. Santana didn't really help, due to her falling into the chair and laughing. Finn wasn't really that schocked, he knew that anytime of the day, the shirt that Santana let him borrowed from her dad will rip. He was just glad that it happened in glee club and not in front of the school. But, Santana wasn't going to get away with laughing her head off that easily, so Finn decided to throw Santana over his shoulder and run around the choir room till she demanded Finn to put her down.

"Finn! Put me down!" Santana managed to say, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Okay, I've had my fun." Finn said, putting Santana down gently.

"Can someone go into the boy's locker rooms to get my football jersey, this way I don't have to walk around shirtless the whole day." Finn said.

Mike volunteered to go. Finn took off his borrowed shirt, he didn't really wanna wear it any longer, it was sorta humiliating to were a shirt that has a huge rip going down the back. He was still a little insecured with his body, especially after the Rocky Horror debacle. He put the shirt in his backpack took a seat in a chair and waited for Mike to bring his jersey.

"I wanna lick your abs, but I'm dating Artie." Brittany said absentmindedly. Santana and Quinn looked at Brittany with a raised eyebrow. Artie just chuckled and shook his head back and forth.

"Where's Mike with my jersey?" Finn asked with little patience.

"Finn, chill. You're not fat, or flabby. You are toned. Now stop being a whiney little baby and man up." Santana said, with a semi serious look.

"Thanks a lot San for being supportful." Finn said with a light hint of sarcasm. What Santana said was true though, he was pretty toned.

"Here delivering Finn Hudson's jersey, is Mike Chang." Mike half yelled walking in holding Finn's jersey like it's gold

"Thanks, Mike." Finn said taking his jersey and putting it on.

After putting on his jersey, Mr. Shue walked in and started talking about the set list for Sectionals. The theme for Regionals this year was pretty interesting, the song they were suppose to sing had to be a love song.

"Okay, guys. Tell me what a love song is suppose to be about?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Love." Brittany said.

"You're right Brittany, but there's something more. When you sing a love song, it's suppose to come from the heart, that's why I'm setting up a little competition. Everyone, get into two groups of six." Mr. Shue said. Of course, the groups were pretty obvious, the first group consists of the three pair of love birds, the second group was made up of one pair of lovebirds, Puck and Lauren, then Mercedes and Rachel. The whole glee club thought it was best that Rachel was on the other team so that way she can't really take control, if she does, Mercedes and Lauren are going to "whoop her ass" as Mercedes would put it.

"Okay, the groups are decided. Now start thinking of a number, and the group with the best number, gets a trip to Breadstix, the best part, I'm paying for it." Mr. Shue said. _Yes another chance to go to Breadstix for free! This is going to be an awesome triple date._ Everyone in the glee club thought.

"Mr. Shue, when are we going to perform the numbers?" Tina asked.

"The performances would be after school on Monday. So you guys have 4 days to come up with the song and choreography. If you need me, I'll be in my office." Mr. Shue said, heading towards his office

The two groups started thinking about song choices, except Brittany and Quinn, the two were already working on the choreagraphy in their minds. Santana looked over to Finn, the day so far wasn't complicated like being in a relationship, it wasn't complicated talking to Finn, it was far from complicated when Finn's shirt ripped and he had to take it off, it was simple, their relationship was simple, it was full of love, passion, and adoration. Santana knew that this is the best relationship she has ever been in, because it was complicated like her friends with benefits relationship, it was a simple relationship between Finn and Santana.

**A/N: This chapter goes to Jenn. Happy late birthday if I'm late. Sorry for the delay, the next chapters for Realization and Choosing the Right One will be dedicated to the late birthday girl Jenn. Sorry if I don't know you're last name. Hope your birthday wishes came true.**

**P.S Review to let me know what you guys think of this chapter!**


	4. Author's Note! REALLY IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey guys! So this account is retired right now because I can't really write Finntana fanfics anymore because well, Finn is a little bitch. Sorry had to say that, but I'm still writing stuff and I just got a new account and I just got a story up right now called 'The Journal of the Mystery Writer'. Don't worry, it's still Glee and it's Pezberry. So go and check it out guys. Don't be sad though, I will try my hardest to continue the Finntana fanfics for you guys on this account when I get some ideas. Oh my user name is HTrinhC, go ahead and check my new story out!**


End file.
